


Howie and I

by broqentoys (HugsNotDrugs)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugsNotDrugs/pseuds/broqentoys
Summary: Howie and I share a smoke on the store block.





	Howie and I

**Author's Note:**

> bruh im dead tired but i wrote this at like 3 am and used no adverbs cause apparently they're bad(?)
> 
> there's some analogy in here if you read into it

"Pass me the lighter." I said, fingers waving with my arm extended. 

Howie gives a slight grunt before tossing it my way, his chocolate face lit in the glow of blunt smoke. My left hand catches the device in midair and l give it a few shakes, wrist doing a dance and making the fluid jiggle as the other positions my own blunt, gripping it between my teeth.

We like to take psychedelic road trips together, Howie and I. He puffs and gives me an open-mouthed laugh, incisors yellowed. His eyes dance with the fire of youth. I grin back. It is all so wonderful, the two of us. 

We shift our positions in the slightly damp corner of the store block, illuminated by an old flickering lamp we trust to never go out.


End file.
